The present disclosure relates generally to fault location in DC distribution systems, sometimes referred to as DC distribution networks. Recent improvement in energy and power density of power electronic switches has facilitated development of DC power distribution systems. Present efforts at fault location in DC power distribution systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. Existing proposals fail to effectively implement fault current limiting (FCL) functionality and to reduce the adverse impacts of high fault current on equipment within or coupled with the DC power distribution system and on the DC power distribution system itself. There remain unmet needs respecting identification of fault location, speed of fault protection, comprehensive coverage of protected system zones, reliability, minimization of communication delay, and local measurement of fault conditions and fault characteristics. Further unmet needs include enhancing protection selectivity, minimizing fault affected areas, accurate fault location, reducing equipment cost, reduction of fault currents, reducing post-fault over voltages, and fast fault protection. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.